Six O'Clock
by child who is cool
Summary: The story of how Kendall and Lucy got together.


**A/N- Hello everybody. Sorry I haven't updated my Kendall/Jo oneshots but one will be coming soon. Now I'm just going to write oneshots of different couples like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone slowly filed out of the pool area after Big Time Rush's mini concert. Carlos was walking the curly haired Jenifer up to her apartment, Camille and Logan were cuddling and kissing in the cabanas, and James was talking to some girls in the lobby. Kendall was sitting on a pool chair observing the different couples and also thinking. He looked over to where the band was packing up and saw the one girl that was dominating his thoughts right now. She was talking to Dustin their guitarist so Kendall decided to just watch her. She was beautiful in his eyes, with those red streaks in her hair which made her seem tough but she was sweet at times. The leather jacket she was currently sporting really got to Kendall. Leather jackets were out of style but Lucy could rock them. Just like he could rock plaid shirts. The dark clothing she wore was also pretty cool to Kendall. She was her own person with a unique style and that's what Kendall liked in a girl. Kendall's phone vibrated and he checked to see Camille texted him.<p>

_Just staring isn't going to do anything. Go talk to her!- Camille_

Kendall rolled his eyes at the text. He knew he should go talk to her but that was easier said than done. He didn't know if Lucy even liked him. That wink she sent him during the performance was probably a fluke or heat of the moment. Wearing leather jackets during hot weather can make you do crazy things.

_What is there even to talk about? Anyways shouldn't you be making out with Logan? Don't worry about me, just do your thing- Kendall_

Kendall sent the message and went back to staring at Lucy. She was showing Dustin something on the guitar and Kendall smiled softly. He always had a thing for girls who can play the guitar. He liked girls who had a passion about playing the guitar. Kendall looked at Lucy's face while she was playing the chords and his smile got a little wider and he saw her playing passionately. Kendall's phone vibrated again and Kendall grunted in annoyance before picking up his phone to see Camille texted him again.

_You can tell her about the big ass crush you have on her. And then she'll confess about her crush on you and you two will get together and all is good. Oh by the way I can text with my eyes closed. Learned that trick when I guest starred on Degrassi :)- Camille_

Kendall chuckled lightly at the text. Only Camille would know how to do that. This was one of the reasons why he loved Camille and hoped that Camille and Logan would get married when they grow up. Yes he sailed that ship.

_That's a neat trick and even if we did like each other, I'm younger than her. What if that bothers her?- Kendall_

Kendall sent that text and frowned. Lucy was 18 while he was 16 turning 17 soon. What if Lucy broke up with him because he was too young or too inexperienced? Wait why was he even thinking about a nonexistent relationship with Lucy? Kendall shook his head trying to shake those thoughts out of his head and focused on Lucy. She was helping Dustin put in the guitars and amps into the van. Kendall also liked that too. A girl who was independent and could handle things on her own. Not saying that chivalry was dead or anything but it seemed these days that girls needed to be pamper by guys. Kendall's phone vibrated again and he knew it was Camille.

_So you do like her? And it won't bother her because she really likes you. Trust me I know ;)- Camille_

Kendall looked at the text curiously. He knew Camille had been hanging out with Lucy since her best friend had left to New Zealand. Did Lucy tell her that she liked him? Kendall sighed softly running a hand through his hair. He really wanted to be able to call Lucy his. He took a look over Lucy and saw that she hugged Dustin and was now walking towards him. Kendall looked at her before typing a quick text to Camille.

_Yes I do like her and I'm gunna tell her tonight. Wish me luck- Kendall_

Kendall slipped his phone into his pocket and leaned back into his seat as Lucy approached him. She sat in the chair next him and turned facing him.

"Great concert you had." Lucy complemented. Kendall smiled at her feeling his heart beat faster as he stared into her brown eyes.

"Yea I know. We rocked." Kendall joked. Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled letting Kendall know she got the joke. They both laid there in a comfortable silence staring up at the clear sky. Kendall glanced at Lucy and noticed how beautiful she looked in the nighttime light. His heart started beating faster and Kendall could himself getting nervous. He gave himself a pep talk before taking a deep breath.

"Lucy I gotta ask you something." Kendall started off. Lucy turned towards him and stared at him making his slowly lose his cool.

"What's up?"

"Um do you like me?" Kendall asked looking down. He heard Lucy chuckle and he felt his heart drop.

"Of course I like you. That's why you're my friend." Lucy said placing a hand on Kendall's hand that was on the arm rest. Kendall shook his head lightly before grabbing Lucy's hand.

"No I meant as in more than friends." Kendall said softly. Lucy gasped quietly entirely throw off by the question.

"I uh..." Lucy started but she couldn't really speak. Kendall squeezed her hand before letting go.

"I understand if you don't like me seeing as I'm a year younger than you. But I just wanted to say I like you more than a friend." Kendall stood up smiling softly. "Don't tell James or Carlos." Kendall joked and he started to walk away. He stopped though when Lucy called out his name. He turned around to see Lucy also standing up.

"I do like you." Lucy said quietly. Kendall heard what she said but moved closer to her acting like he didn't hear her.

"What was that?" Kendall asked. Lucy looked at him a light blush covering her cheeks.

"I like you Kendall." Lucy said quietly again. Kendall smirked and moved closer to her placing his hands on her hips.

"What was that again?" Kendall asked and Lucy glared at Kendall.

"You heard me."

"I know. It's cute seeing you being a cute little shy girl." Kendall teased. Lucy rolled her eyes and slapped Kendall on the chest. Kendall winced slightly moving a hand from her hips to his chest.

"Oww that kinda hurt." Kendall said rubbing the spot she hit.

"That's what you get." Lucy said. Kendall glared at her and she just laughed at him. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Lucy said in a baby voice. Kendall glared at her again and Lucy just laughed in his face. Kendall couldn't hold his glare because the sound of Lucy's laugh was way too beautiful to him. Kendall moved closer to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body. Lucy blushed at the sudden forwardness by Kendall.

"How about you kiss me here and I might forget the pain." Kendall said pointing to his lips. Lucy rolled her eyes and kissed the spot she hit on his chest. Now it was Kendall's turn to blush and Lucy just smirked.

"There. All better?" Lucy teased as she placed her arms around his neck. Kendall looked into her brown eyes and shook his head.

"It would be better if you kissed me." Kendall said bluntly which made Lucy laugh.

"Well since you asked so nicely.." Lucy leaned upwards and kissed Kendall. Fireworks exploded and butterflies released as their lips connected. They kept the kiss short and sweet as Lucy pulled away. Kendall stared into her eyes. He licked his lips and watched Lucy's eyes glance at his lips before looking back into his eyes. Suddenly Kendall kissed her swiftly taking her by surprise. Their lips moved with fervor and Lucy moaned slightly as Kendall bit her bottom lip. His tongue probed her mouth and their tongue danced together trying to win dominance over the other. Kendall won the battle and his tongue was hitting all the sweet spots in her mouth. They pulled away reluctantly as they had to refill their lungs with oxygen. They both breathed deeply and Kendall leaned down to peck Lucy's lips over and over again before they got into another kissing session. Lucy moved her hands to Kendall's chest pushing him away slightly. She smiled at Kendall's confused look.

"I don't want to get too carried away. Plus Carlos and James might come and see us." Lucy joked trying to catch her breath. Kendall nodded as they both stared at each other trying to catch their breaths. Finally Kendall spoke up first.

"Wanna go out tomorrow?" Kendall asked with a smile. Lucy looked at him and started laughing.

"That wasn't random at all." Lucy said sarcastically. Kendall smiled before giving her a small kiss.

"So I'll pick you up around six? We can go watch a movie and go back to your apartment to chill a little." Kendall said. Lucy smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Okay I can handle that." Lucy said as their lips joined again for the third time tonight. Kendall then pulled away a little too quickly for Lucy.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked with a smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled Kendall down to kiss him again. They kissed briefly before pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucy asked.

"Not really. I was looking for yes or no." Kendall said with a straight face. Lucy looked at him strangely.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Lucy asked. Kendall chuckled kissing Lucy softly.

"No I'm not stupid girlfriend." Kendall said with a smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Oh by the way you are never to young for me. Carlos and James are but you're not." Lucy said sincerely. Kendall smiled and leaned down and kissed her. All of a sudden Kendall heard yelling and broke away to see Carlos and James running towards him. Kendall tried to move but they both tackled him and Lucy into the water.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GO FOR HER!" James yelled as him and Carlos tried drowning Kendall. Lucy looked on amused and Logan and Camille stepped out to see what was going on. Finally James and Carlos started fighting each other as too who would win Lucy's heart. Kendall came up and swam towards him girlfriend who was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Thanks for saving me." Kendall said jokingly as he stood in between Lucy's legs. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Well you're a Knight and knights are suppose to be able to save themselves." Lucy said with a smirk. Kendall scoffed before he kissed her lightly.

"So I guess that makes you the damsel in distress." Kendall shot back laughing at the look on her face. Lucy pushed Kendall back glaring at him.

"Shut up Kendall." Kendall laughed and swam back to Lucy. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. They started getting into it when they heard someone gag. Kendall to see Camille and Logan looking at them from the other side of the pool.

"Get a room." Logan teased and Lucy flipped him off pulling Kendall to her and kissed him hotly. Her hands were roaming through his hair while his hands slowly roamed her body finally resting on her thighs. Lucy pulled away panting silently staring at her boyfriend.

"So you're picking me up at six?" Lucy asked. Kendall smirked kissing Lucy softly.

"Yeah I'm picking you up at six." Kendall said softly before kissing Lucy again which made everybody complain loudly. Kendall and Lucy completely ignored them too caught up in their kiss to even care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope y'all enjoyed this sweet couple. I don't know why but ever since Big Time Move I've been sailing the Kendall/Lucy ship. What do y'all think? Review!**


End file.
